Pay-per-click (PPC) products are auction-based systems in which third-party content providers place bids on keywords to provide third-party content. Oftentimes, third-party content providers place inappropriate bids that are either too high or too low due to the third-party content provider's inability to analyze data. These bids are often based on guesswork. By placing inappropriate bids, the third-party content provider tends to pay more for providing third-party content for display, thereby increasing costs and reducing profits for the third-party content provider. At present, some third-party content providers manually analyze reports that include third-party content performance data to determine appropriate bid values but the analysis is time consuming and often done too late to be useful if at all, resulting in efficiency loss and thus lower profit.